This invention relates to novel compositions which are adapted as food preservatives. More particularly, this invention relates to compositions and a process for preserving freshly cut plant parts for long periods of time without appreciable degradation, loss of flavor and without fear of discoloration.
It has long been known that sulfiting agents including sulfur dioxide, sodium sulfite, sodium and potassium bisulfite and sodium and potassium metabisulfite possess the ability to preserve vegetable food products, particularly in the restaurant industry. Sulfites have also been employed as preservatives in prepared foods such as flavored beverages, syrup concentrates, wine and vinegar as well as in the processing of sugar, corn starch and shrimp. Because of the recent increase in reported allergic reactions to these compounds, their use has fallen into disfavor. Regulatory actions involving the use of sulfites have been initiated and the former status of "generally recognized as safe" GRAS use of sulfites on raw foods and vegetables has been withdrawn by the U.S. Government Food and Drug Administration. Further labeling requirements have been imposed by the Food and Drug Administration on packaged food containing direct or indirect additions of sulfites.
There has not been known previously any single GRAS approved chemical that can replace sulfites in any given application, much less across the range of all applications. Food degradation from various sources are recognized in the literature and individual chemicals are known which will inhibit one aspect or another of degradation derived from a single source. Degradation, loss of color or flavor of freshly cut plant parts are known to be caused by oxidation, enzymes, microbes, and metal ions. For example, acidulants are known to prevent microbial degradation by maintaining a relatively low pH environment but their effectiveness has been only temporary.
There is currently a great need for a composition which would replace sulfite treatment yet obtain the multiple preservative and antioxidant actions that sulfites provide. While no single agent has been found numerous attempts at combinations of agents have failed to provide storage stable freshly cut plant parts safe from degradation by the several different sources of degradation to which cut plant parts are so vulnerable.